United abomination
by Galneryus
Summary: 3 of final fantasy's villains join forces in this epic battle of good vs evil and the heroes of final fantasy must face them before all three achieve god hood. Rated M for almost everything that is not good for little kids.
1. Introduction before we Start

Introduction before we start

I'm sorry if this is going to take long but I like to explain how the story will go and of course I'm not gonna give out to much save the plot.

First let me introduce you to the cast invovled in this fan-fic

from IV we have Cecil Harvey, Rosa Joanna Farrell, Kain Highwind, Edge and Rydia

From V we have Bartz, Faris and Boko

From VI we Have Terra Branford, Kefka Palazzo (I'm huge with Sephiroth but I'm starting to like this crazy Clown so expect me to make these two power house villains equal so I wouldn't deal with the whole fanboy/girl war), Madeline Branford and Maduin Branford (for the short duration of the story)

From VII we have Cloud Strife, Zack Fair (I like both Cloud and Zack got to like two for personality) Aerith Gainsborough, Vincent Valentine (he will be in his Turk days before Hojo fucked him up to the point of putting monsters in this guy), the Turks (need Reno and Rude for Comic relief) Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid Highwind Rufus Shinra, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo and Hojo

From VIII we have Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartily, Quistis Trepe, Selphie Tilmitt, Zell Dincht, Ivrine Kinneas, Laguna Loire, Ward, Kiro, Ellone, Fury Caraway, Seifer Almasy (sorry those who favour him but he will be pure evil and it will mirror the time we had to kick his ass multiply time to progress through the game only this time it's beyond mind control), Ultimecia Cid Kramer and Edea Kramer.

From IX we Have Zidane

From X we have Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Wakka and Jecht (I'm going to make Jecht a good guy here it's pointless having him a villain when Sephiroth, Ultimecia and Kefka are enough to bring a lot of conflict)

such a long list of people but I assure you guys most will be minor

right the story will be about 3 of Final Fantasy's villains who want to do what Villains would normally do in your story to scare the shit out of the world and dominate it of course I wish to make in a way you readers can feel like oh my god this is getting tense I wonder how the heroes will solve this. But of course with such a huge cast of characters the story will divided into 3 different sections.

The 3 section will have it's own connection to the story.

Such As Cloud's story will involve his time being a mercenary while also mirroring his game character such as finding out who he is while also protecting Terra from being pursued by the Sephiroth Remnants on the way they soon befriend Bartz, Zidane, Edge and Rydia. I plan to put a bit of Romance between Cloud and Terra just to please the CloudXTerra fans so they can read the story more but I will make it in a way where it will not be to clinched or anything to make it like some shitty Hollywood thing.

In Squall's story he will be a member of Balamb Garden where he is duty to protect Rinoa from Ultimecia's Minions and of course Seifer will be leading the charge. As usually it will consist of almost half of everyone in the rooaster but the major ones will mainly be Squall, Rinoa, Yuna, Tidus, Cecil and Kain and yes Squall and Rinoa will fall in love.

Lastly Zack will have a story connecting with the events. Like Squall save a little different it will involve him chasing after Hojo and his ever growing feelings with Aerith which will mirror Crisis Core (forgive me but I never played the game but thank god we have youtube) he will be partnered up with the turks which will have Vincent, Reno, Rude, Elena, and Teusg and of course Rufus Shinra.

These 3 stories will then lead all the main characters eventually meeting up with each other in the final conflict but of course instead of keeping everyone alive throughout the story I will kill off some of them (I'm so cruel)

finally the setting will be in the FF VIII world mixed in with VI and VII

and yes sorry about this long pointless intro but it's for the best so that way you as the reader can tell help me if I'm straying off the plot a bit or if ever I screw up the characters a bit.

Before we really set out on the long epic quest of drama, adventure, and whatever the hell we call them I will say this

I do not own Final Fantasy, this story is to not be used for profit gain, anyone who plagiarises my story will be reported. Square-Enix own the Series

this story will be rated M due to the realism I'm going to add. If you're under the age of 18 don't say I didn't warn ya

happy reading and review each chapter (expect the intro)


	2. Prolouge: Discovery

Discovery

three figures dressed in black cloaks, their hearts filled with lustful dark desires, stood marvelling the three statues that had stood over for decades through the ripples of time, leaving small cracks from the long exposure.

It had been a long journey for the three as they stood there wearily gazing at their prize. The have indeed found it after years of searching through ancient texts that have told of a fable tomb that laid there in the heart of the Northern Cave.

"We have found it at last" said one of the hooded cloaked figure with satisfaction in his voice.

"After years of study and research...we have found it..." he continued on as the two others stood there in silence watching the lean figure studying the markings on one of the statues.

"it is as you have said...this is the pathway of Jenova's tomb" the lean figure then faced his two companions.

One of them broke the moment of silence between them in a high sinister laughter. It was laugh so twisted it made even the lean figure tremble a bit.

"Heh ha ha ha ha...and to believe you thought it was an old wives tale heh ha ha ha ha"

"I am a man of Science...as a scientist I look for hard cold facts" the lean figure retorted, his tone of voice sounded annoyed.

"Heh ha ha ha ha...just as I have expected from a walking mass of complex heh ha ha ha ha" the other figure joked.

"Enough, I had enough of your pitiful jokes Kefka even if they are this horrid" snapped the other cloaked figure who removed her dark hood revealing a woman, with yellow bright eyes and silver hair. Her face was beautiful that it could charm anyone to her deadliness.

"Ooooh did I bore you great Ultimecia heh hahahahaha" Said Kefka laughing more manically

"Quiet yourself you Clown" said Ultimecia already losing her patients.

"What else does it say Hojo" Demanded Ultimecia.

"Well if you let me decipher the language the ancients have left without any more disturbance then you'll have your answer" Said Hojo.

"go on"

Hojo then continued reading the scripts from the statue, unaware that from a top of one of the statute that was furthers away from the other two statutes...there were being watched by prying eyes.

These eyes had a sense of purpose, a long thought forgotten promise to someone long ago. Like many who have fought with braved the forces of nature the outskirts of the northern cave could offer and never returned, he never thought he would ever see another who dared tried to path through the Statues.

"this is unexpected" the lone figure heard Hojo after a few minutes of silence as he watched the cloaked figure removed his hood to then reveal a man with a lean face, long black hair tied in a pony tale and wore glasses which every now and then would fiddle with as though he is adjusting vision in the lens.

As Hojo faced his two companions, the lone figure began to move in closer to listen to what the man has to say, careful not to lose his footing, one step meant a chance of sound betraying him.

"What is..." he heard Ultimecia.

"It seems the only way to open the tomb is we need a keystone of some sort."

having heard what Hojo said, he wished it never came like this, hoping these strangers were lost from the blizzard and sought to seek shelter here, it seemed all this time they were after nothing more but what laid in the tomb.

He had no choice now, it was his duty to his people and...to his master...no one is to open the tomb of Jenova.

"What do you seek stranger?" the lone figure said suddenly which caught Hojo, Kefka and Ultimecia's attention.

All three looked up to then see it was no more but a man, with faded hair and horns, youthful yet the tone in his voice showed his true age. The man stared at the three strangers with a stern cold look.

"Heh ha ha ha my my is it a way to treat guest Bambi heh ha ha ha" said Kefka in a mocking toneto which disturbed the new arrival

"who are you?" Ultimecia Demanded.

"I am Maduin, Guardian of the Warring Triads and the last of the Espers" the Esper known as Maduin answered.

"Now what do you seek from the Warring Triads?" he then demanded.

"Espers hmm...to believe like their distant cousins to be extinct I'm surprised that one of them managed to survive for this long" Hojo said to himself, intrigued to See Maduin.

"interesting...then you must know where the Keystone is..."said Ultimecia with a cold smile.

"The tomb of Jenova shall never be opened...leave this place or die" said Maduin with final in his tone.

"Heh ha ha ha what are ya gonna do pretty boy, scare us to death he ha ha ha ha" said Kefka mockingly.

Maduin, knowing that these strangers would refuse his warning, raised his hand up slowly as he raised it, the palm of his hand began to glow orange. As he lifted his glowing hand to where it met the centre of his face, quickly he shot out from his hand a ball of fire which, like a meteorite rammed straight to Ultimecia to which she easily blocked it with ease. Surprised by Ultimecia's sudden reflexes, Ultimecia smirked at her foe seeing now in his face a sign of panic. In all of Maduin's life he never imagined anyone even if it is warrior could easily deflect his spell, even looking at Ultimecia, something told him she was no ordinary spell.

"Typical, for someone of your age, I would be expecting more" sighed Ultimecia looking disappointed.

"Like I'm going to fall this easily" said Maduin smirking with confidence as he drew out his sword from his sheath.

With amount of pressure from his body, he then like a speeding bullet, jumped in towards Ultimecia only to then be stopped by Kefka who then jumped up in mid air in front of Ultimecia deflecting the attack with a barrier he conjured up.

Maduin, with half terror in his eyes saw the man known as Kefka was more then just a mere man, but a strange man,, his skin white as dead winter, with a large grin and his clothes in bright colours it was no surprise as to why he laughed so much, it was madness of this man that mad Maduin terrified.

"Pity, to kill such a beautiful creature like you heh ha ha ha" said Kefka with amusement.

Maduin then quickly pulled up another attack with his sword, swashing with great speed. But Kefka quickly conjured another barrier deflecting every blow from Maduin's sword. The two have battle across the large cavern,as Maduin combined his close combat attacks with spells, Kefka would deflect and retaliate his attacks with spells of his own, spells so powerful not even Maduin could match.

Feeling his strength leaving him, Maduin's movements began to grow sluggish, his spells began to glow in a faded haze. Kefka could see it, he now has the advantage over the Esper, and so with ease he conjured up spikes of ice. With a wave of his hand, the Esper was to late to dodge the attack, only to feel pain in his chest, a cold piercing pain.

With the sound of a heart beat, beating faintly, the Esper fell to the ground and lay dead in front of Kefka who only laughed at his enemy's defeat with satisfaction, much to a displease Hojo and Ultimecia, who walked up to examine the now dead frozen Esper.

"Tsk, must you damage such a intriguing thing" said Hojo as he bent over to examine Maduin's lifeless body closer, with one hand on his glasses.

"Heh ha ha ha ha...at least he will do well for your crazy experiment doctor Who heh ha ha ha ha"

"well you're the one to talk, considering you ruined are chance of unlocking the tomb" said Ultimecia frustrated.

"Heh ha ha ha why so-" just as before Kefka could finish his piece of insults, he thought he heard a faint cry from somewhere, echoing through the now empty Cavern.

"You hear that?" said Kefka in a whisper.

They stood there in silence, as they listened to what seemed to be someone sobbing, it took a while to track where the sound came from till, Kefka, spotted what seemed like a burrow among the cavern wall. Closely he walked slowly till he saw the source of the sobbing.

Two woman one older then the other kneeled on their knees. One of them looked no more then ten years was weeping as the older who looked no more then in her late twenties remained by her daughter's side, they both had long blonde hair and matching blue eyes which are filled with fear and sadness.

It had seemed to Kefka that the two women have been watching the whole scene, and now seeing that he had done with Maduin, he began to smirk at the sign of the two women shivering in fear. He loved it...loved it a lot...the striking of these two women meant more joy in their pain...it was all he could think of...

"Hey you guys, look what ya pal Kefka found in the gutter" he shouted out load.

The two women Terra and Madeline, both heard Kefka calling for Hojo and Ultimecia, knew that their presences were known now, cause of Terra's crying. Knowing not what to do, Madeline knew it was hopeless to escape now. As she watched Kefka, Ultimecia and Hojo coming towards them, she could only hope for Hyne's sake for a miracle...

A/N I kinda rushed there but I'll improve it someday, review while I'll work on the real story


End file.
